Pyromaniac
by chumanchu
Summary: [RECOVERED FICTION] Membuat Jimin bertekuk lutut tak akan semudah yang Yoongi bayangkan. A YoonMin, VKook, NamJin, HopeHun Fanfiction. Slight!VMin, KookMin.
1. 0 - Info

ini adalah ff yang pernah aku bikin sekitar 4-5 bulan yang lalu

dan ga ada lagi file utk recover karena asli kehapus semua, jd isi ff ga bisa diedit T_T nti deh dari web dicopast trus diedit lagi huhu

thanks to _Maquia_ , yang pm buat lanjutin ff ini, tp aku repub dulu ya. pelan2 update bareng **Intimate**

 **happy reading**


	2. 1- Introducing

**Pyromaniac**

.

.

.

.

 _Pyromania: suatu kondisi dimana pemandangan kebakaran (seperti lilin dibakar, rumah dibakar, skripsi dibakar, dsb) menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi seseorang._

 _Maniac: kecanduan seseorang akan sesuatu yang disenangi_ _sejak lama maupun kesenangan_ _yang baru ditemui orang tersebut._

.

.

.

 _Cast:_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo_

 _And the OCs will be revealed soon_.

 _Rating: M_ _(violence, harsh words, adult scenes, etc)_

.

.

.

 _ **I GAVE YOU WARNING HERE.**_ _ **M RATED FANFICTION! NOT EVEN SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN SO -17 PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE. THANK YOU!**_

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pyromaniac_

"Oi, _sumo_! Nih kerjakan tugasku dan kutunggu di bangku pojok. Awas kalau tugasnya gak selesai sampai Mr. Oh datang!" Seseorang mendekati bangku _sumo_ yang ia maksud, Park Jimin. Kemudian ia melempar buku tulis ke mejanya kasar.

Siswa montok yang berkacamata itu hanya terdiam sebentar, menatap sumber suara itu kemudian menggumam mengiyakan sambil terus membaca novel kesayangannya, _Dunia Sophie_. Katakan ia _nerd_ yang luar biasa karena seseorang yang amat jenius seperti Namjoon, ketua kelasnya pun tak sanggup membaca novel itu lebih dari halaman yang ke-50. Lebih tepatnya ia tak dapat menangkap maksud dari rentetan cerita terkait dengan filosofi yang tersaji dalam novel itu.

 _Tentunya terbersit di pikiran para siswa yang sekelas dengan Jimin, bahwa Jimin sebenarnya jauh lebih jenius dibanding Namjoon namun mereka sangat menghormati ketua kelas mereka dengan memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan_ ' _Genius Kim_ '.

" _Yakkk_ Chiminie jangan ngambek karena tadi kupanggil _sumo_. Ya? Ya? Semalam aku tak sempat mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya karena—"

"— _having_ _date with Kyungsoo. Go ahead,_ Kai! Mintalah ke Namjoon karena Sophie-ku semakin seru!" Protes Jimin yang kembali membaca _Dunia Sophie_ kesayangannya.

" _No, no_ , bukan begitu. Semalam pembantuku membuat masalah di rumah dan—"

"Y _es, yes_ , memang begitu. _Annyeong_ Kyungsoo-ah!"

 _Whatthe—_ Kai merutuki mulutnya. _Matilah kau teman kecilku._

 _Pyromaniac_

Kai alias Kim Jongin meneguk salivanya berkali-kali dan perlahan memutar badan menghadap seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hai, _Love._ Sejak kapan kau disini, sayang?" Jongin berbicara semanis mungkin karena memang Kyungsoo, kekasihnya dari kelas XII-IPA-1 yang sedang berada di hadapan Jongin dan memandangnya nanar.

"Sejak aku disebut-sebut membuat masalah di hadapan Jimin. Bajingan sekali bibirmu itu _pantat kuali_!"

"Lihatlah, Kyungsoo. Semalam kekasihmu pasti berbohong tentang tak ada tugas sejarah yang akan dikumpul setelah jam istirahat nanti." Ujar Jimin enteng sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Memang! Semalam Kai bilang kalau dia rindu _hole_ 'pembantu'-nya dan dia menggenjotku sampai subuh. Semuanya beres karena hari ini _free homework_. _Free_ jidatnya!" Protes Kyungsoo sambil menarik novel Jimin dan menimpuk kepala Kai berulang kali dengan _lembut._ Tak sadar ucapan frontalnya tadi mengundang rasa penasaran puluhan pasang mata yang sedari awal menatap mereka bertiga.

 _Kyungsoo kuat ya. Jalannya ga kelihatan pincang sama sekali. —_ ini si murid A.

 _Wow semalaman? Topcerr! Kaisoo panutanku!—_ ini si murid B.

 _Jimin malah seperti nyamuk di antara mereka. Aku kasihan dengannya._ —ini si murid Z.

Dan berbagai komentar dari murid lainnya yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kyungsoo membuatnya memukul kepala Kai semakin keras.

"AAH—NJINGGG _APPO_! _YAK_ KIM KYUNGSOO!"

"Ulangi kata mutiara yang barusan kau sebut, Kim Jongin-ssi."

Jongin terdiam, merebut novel Jimin dan meletakkannya kasar di meja Jimin. Ia mengerang frustasi karena guru matematikanya sedang berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam ke arahnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Chiminie. Jangan biarkan dia menerima nilai dengan cuma-cuma!" Kyungsoo setengah berbisik kemudian melewati sahabat dan juga kekasihnya.

"Saya permisi ke kelas saya dulu, Shindong- _ssaem._ " Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat dan melewati guru matematikanya setelah mendapat deheman mengiyakan darinya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Kim Jongin-ssi?" Tanya sang guru sekali lagi.

"An—anjing.."

"Kim Jongin, kembali ke tempat duduk dan jangan kemana-mana setelah ini."

"N— _ne_.." Jongin kembali ke bangkunya dan pasrah saja. Ia pasti akan digiring ke ruang guru yang memang sudah menjadi _santapan gratis_ Kai sejak awal tahunnya di SMA.

Jimin benar-benar ingin memotong _lil-buddy_ sahabatnya agar bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar, bukannya terus menghajar Kyungsoo.

"Siapkan, Kim Namjoon."

"Eh? I—iya! Semuanya, berdiri dan memberi hormat!" Namjoon sang ketua kelas selaku penonton tadi hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduk karena namanya dipanggil secara tiba-tiba.

"Selamat pagi, Shindong _-seonsaengnim_!" Serempak siswa dalam kelas itu menyapa hormat gurunya.

"Selamat pagi. Baiklah. Semuanya duduk dan buka buku cetak kalian halaman 255."

 _Pyromaniac_

Jimin menunggu Kai di luar ruang guru yang sedari tadi diceramahi Shindong- _ssaem_. Mr. Oh Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Muridnya itu kebiasaan sekali menyalin jawaban dari Jimin, atau menyuruh Jimin mengerjakan tugasnya. Mulutnya juga harus diberi _holy water_ agar tidak terbiasa mengumpat dengan kata-kata kotor. Jimin sesekali tertawa namun dengan _volum_ _e_ suara yang hanya bisa ia dengar seorang. Tepat pada pukul 3.35, akhirnya Kai keluar dari ruang guru dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Chiminie, aku mau bujuk Kyungie-ku dulu di ruang musik. Kau pulang duluan ya?"

" _Okay_ , aku pulang duluan. Titip salamku untuk Kyungsoo. _Bye_ Kai!"

Namun panggilan alam tak mungkin bisa Jimin tahan sehingga dia berjalan cepat melewati Jongin yang tak jauh di belakangnya untuk mencari toilet.

 _Pyromaniac_

Jimin menatap gusar kedua manusia yang sedang bercinta _uhuk_ tahap pertama _uhuk_ dengan tak tahu malunya. Belum sampai inti, untungnya.

Jam segini sempat-sempatnya ingin mengotori lantai kamar mandi dengan cairan laknat mereka. Lebih baik mereka menyewa hotel dan mereka bebas memakai gaya apapun di dalam sana.

Dasar pasangan tak bermodal.

Ia sedikit kesal karena kantung kemihnya sudah tak bisa menahan untuk 'itu' lebih lama dan membuat Jimin mau tak mau bersikukuh untuk menuntaskannya disitu.

Pasalnya, walaupun pintu kamar mandi sudah dibuka, sepasang manusia kelebihan hormon itu masih asyik melanjutkan kegiatan jilat menjilat peluh di tubuh lawan main mereka yang menggelikan—menurut Jimin. Pertama, karena ini masih dalam lingkungan sekolah. Kedua, mereka belum tamat sekolah apalagi menikah. Ketiga, mereka tuli atau bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau petugas kebersihan yang memergoki mereka? Pasti petugasnya langsung jatuh pingsan. Jimin berdecak pelan. Mengapa pasangan tersebut melakukan 'itu' tanpa melihat keadaan.

" _Umhh—_ astaga!" Salah satu dari mereka sadar bahwa mereka kepergok mesum disana dan langsung menyambar seragam yang disusul lawan mainnya.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil dan yah—aku tak bermaksud untuk mengintip kalian." Jimin tak ingin mereka salah sangka dan langsung melewati mereka, menuntaskan panggilan alamnya di balik salah satu bilik kamar mandi disana. " _Ahh_ Chiminie sudah lega~" Desah Jimin bangga.

Jimin keluar dari sana dan terkejut karena salah satu dari dua siswa mesum tadi bersandar di dinding sebelah kamar mandi, menatap ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita bicara."

"Aku tak akan melaporkan kalian. Tenang saja karena aku bukan tukang lapor." Jimin melewatinya dan tangannya dicegat oleh siswa itu.

"Bu—bukan begitu maksudku.."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya.. Anda—"

"Kau kelas? Kalau dari kelas XII berarti kita seumuran." Potong Jimin.

"Iya.. Saya—"

"Tak usah terlalu formal." Potong Jimin lagi.

Siswa itu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia menutup mulutnya lagi. Ingin buka mulut lagi namun ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi. Jimin sampai jengah menunggu apa yang akan dibilang siswa itu.

"Kalau tidak jadi, aku pulang dulu.Kekasihku sudah menunggu di depan gerbang."

"Tu—tunggu sebentar." Siswa itu menarik tangan Jimin dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, kemudian ia memeluk Jimin erat. _Sebenarnya kenapa sih?_ Heran Jimin dalam hatinya. Ia hanya diam tanpa memeluknya balik.

Jimin merasakan pundaknya basah. _Loh dia nangis_? " _Uh_ —jangan menangis. Kamu kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin panik dan menepuk-nepuk punggung siswa itu.

"Yoongi.. Dia akan memperkosaku di dalam sana kalau kau tidak datang hiks... Tadi aku membuatnya ditegur Mr. Choi karena lupa menyalinkan PR untuknya hiks.. Hiks hueee..." Siswa itu menangis semakin kencang.

"M— _mwo_? Kau akan.. Diperkosa? Karena alasan konyol itu?? Jadi kalian tidak _ekhem_ bercinta?" Jimin bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika Kai yang akan memperkosanya karena tadi pagi ia menolak untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tapi Jimin tahu hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi karena Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, sejak ia masih di Busan dulu. Jadi Kai tidak akan mau mati di tangan Jimin karena Jimin sudah menguasai _taekwondo_ sabuk hitam pas sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-10. Kai juga hanya setia pada Kyungsoo walaupun Kai seringkali kepergok menggoda siswi atau _uke_ lain di lingkungan sekolahnya. Bekal untuk sekolah di Seoul, begitu alasan orang tua Jimin dulu untuk memasukkannya ke kursus _taekwondo_.

"I—iya.. Hueeeeee!!!"

" _Shh shh shh_.. Siapa namanya? Yoongi? Baiklah tenang saja. Sekarang dia masuk di _blacklist_ -ku. _Eyy shh shh.._ " Jimin berusaha menenangkan bayi besar kelebihan kalsium itu.

" _Ekhem_. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Kelas IPA bagian? Atau kelas IPS bagian 2? 3? 4? 5?"

" _Uh_.. Jeon—Jeon Jungkook.. Kelas XII-IPA-1."

"Wah jadi _uri_ Jungkookie pasti kenal Kyungsoo! Besok aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka. _Shhh_ jangan nangis lagi." Dengan penuh kasih sayang Jimin menggoyangkan badan Jungkook ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali.

"Kenal.. Hiks kamu—sangat baik hiks.." Jungkook melepas pelukan Jimin dan tersenyum kikuk, berusaha untuk berhenti menangis.

" _E_ _yy_ ~ berjanjilah jangan menangis lagi. Namaku Jimin, Park Jimin." Jimin mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang disambut baik oleh Jungkook. Mereka berjabat tangan dengan riang.

" _Aishh_ Taehyung pasti akan memarahiku! Ayo kuantar sampai gerbang depan. Kau menunggu jemputan?"

"I—iya.. _Appa_ ku pasti sudah menunggu. A—ayo Jimin!"

 _Pyromaniac_

" _Mochi_ ~ kenapa kau sangat lama?" Taehyung mengacak surai _reddish brown_ Jimin. Sedari tadi ia menunggu sang kekasih di depan _sportcar_ -nya.

Garisbawahi, kekasihnya. Tapi mereka adalah pasangan yang sehat. Belum pernah _ekhem_ bergumul di atas ranjang. Mereka hanya sebatas berpegangan, tidur berpelukan, atau ciuman bibir tak sampai _ekhem_ menuntut.

"Ih berhentilah! Tadi ada temanku yang menangis, jadi aku menghiburnya sebentar. Nih pundakku masih basah." Jimin menunjukkan seragamnya yang tampak masih basah.

"Ahh begitu. Dimana orangnya?"

"Itu di samping—loh hilang? Eh tapi dia sekelas denganmu! Aduh siapa namanya, _akhh_ lupa _aish_! Mungkin udah dijemput _appa_ nya. Besok-besok aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

" _Hey_ _mochi_ , Kai dimana?"

"Ah dia menyuruhku pulang duluan. Ga usah nungguin dia, dia mau pulang dengan Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah _uri_ _mochi_.. Mau makan dimana? Cacing-cacing di dalam perutku sudah meronta!"

"Ayo ke _Mekdi_! Aku mau _bucket meals_!" Teriak Jimin riang dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung.

Taehyung gemas dengan sahabat kecil yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Ia begitu gemas dengan tingkah Jimin dan ingin segera menikahinya setelah lulus S1, mungkin?

Jimin membuka jendela mobil untuk pengemudi karena Taehyung masih gemas akan tingkahnya. "Ayo cepat Tae! Atau cacing-cacingmu akan saling memangsa!" Teriak Jimin di dalam mobilnya.

" _Anything only for my little mochi._ " Taehyung pun masuk, Jimin bergeser ke kursi penumpang di sebelah Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas sebelum menutup pintu dan juga jendela mobilnya. Jimin membelalakkan matanya dan memukul pelan lengan Taehyung.

Tak lupa Taehyung memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk _mochinya_ dan mengecup bibir Jimin lebih lama, sehingga tangan Jimin melemah dan berhenti memukuli Taehyung.

" _Ehey_ ~ pipi _mochi_ ku memerah~" Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi Jimin dan menghidupkan mesin mobil, kemudian melesatkan mobilnya ke tujuan yang diinginkan kekasihnya, Mc'Donals.

Meninggalkan dua orang yang mengintip dengan jelas apa yang barusan pasangan kekasih itu lakukan.

Min Yoongi, nama siswa itu. Ia mencengkram lengan Jungkook yang berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Jungkook. Kau tahu nama _namja_ itu?"

Jungkook gelisah. Ia tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Yoongi.

" _Nu—nugu_?"

"Yang tadi dicium Taehyung. Yang berkacamata! Ayolah tadi kalian berpelukan, kau menyebut namaku! Sialan kau Jeon. Mau mati?"

"Ja—jangan sakiti dia! Aku yang memberitahunya. Aku yang bersalah. Jangan.." Jungkook merasakan perih di lengan kirinya. Pasti mulai berdarah karena Yoongi menancapkan kuku telunjuknya disana.

" _Ssst_ aku hanya bertanya siapa dia. Jawab Jeon!" Yoongi mulai emosi dan mencengkram lengan Jungkook lebih kuat.

" _Sssss—appo_!!! Jimin!! Namanya Jimin!!" Jungkook panik dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya lagi.

" _Tsk_! Begitu kan bagus. Ga harus sampai begini kalau kau beritahu daritadi!" Yoongi menghempaskan lengan Jungkook kasar.

"Kau membuatnya membenci Min Yoongi, Jeon. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Jangan sakiti dia, Yoongi. Dia tak bersalah! Jangan gila!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya akan membuatnya menjauhi Taehyung."

"Yoongi! Pergilah cari orang lain yang bisa kau pacari, jangan ganggu mereka! Bisa-bisanya kau.."

"Kau tak melihatnya? _Namja_ sepertinya begitu langka. Kau yakin kau tak menyukainya?" Sindir Yoongi karena Jungkook seakan-akan melindungi Jimin dari Yoongi.

"Terus kenapa? Setidaknya aku tidak ambisius dan gila sepertimu! MAU KEMANA KAU YOONGI!" Jungkook menahan lengan Yoongi yang tampaknya akan pergi.

"Pulang dan memikirkan cara agar Jimin bukannya berteriak karena dia membenciku, aku ingin dia berteriak—"

Jungkook meneguk salivanya berkali-kali saat Yoongi sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. Jangan, jangan bilang—

"Berteriak apa?" Desis Jungkook.

"Berteriak karena kuhentakkan penisku ke dalam _hole_ nya. Kau tak mendengar suaranya saat Taehyung menyetujui ajakannya? _Uh~_ begitu menggairahkan. Kau tak menginginkannya, Jeon?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan menjilat kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri yang ditatap jijik oleh Jungkook.

"Kau brengsek, Yoongi! Kubilang tidak! Mana hati nuranimu? Kau akan memaksa orang bercinta denganmu??" Jungkook berteriak frustasi dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoongi, berharap ucapan _namja_ itu candaan belaka.

" _Fiuh~_ mengingat wajahnya tadi membuatku semakin ingin menggagahinya, Jeon."

"Kau brengsek!!"

"Diam, Jeon! Ingat.. Aku hanya ingin menggagahi dirinya seorang. Aku tak sabar saat dia menyanyikan ' _Yoongie~ Yoongie~_ ' di bawahku. Selamat tinggal, temannya calon kekasihku." Yoongi langsung meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap tak percaya mengiringi kepergiannya.

 _Pyromaniac_

"Kenyang, Jimin?"

"Ehehe, _nde_ Taehyungie~ Chiminie kenyang." Jimin menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil tersenyum dengan _eyesmile_ yang ia miliki. Senyum favorit Taehyung.

"Habis ini kita pulang dan besok jam 6 akan kujemput, _okay_? Kita akan ke toko buku yang baru resmi dibuka di dekat rumahmu."

Dengan mata berbinar, Jimin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menempatkan bongkahan pantatnya di sebelah Taehyung sambil memeluk Taehyung. "Taehyungie terbaik!!" Jimin melayangkan jempolnya ke depan wajah Taehyung.

"Apa yang tidak untukmu, _my mochi_ ~" Taehyung terkekeh dan meraih tangan Jimin di depannya, mengecup berulang kali jempol hingga kelingking Jimin dengan gemas.

"Taehyungie ayo pulang, Chiminie mau mandi. Habis itu Chiminie mau bobo." Rengek Jimin.

" _Ne_ ~ kita pulang ya?"

Setelah meninggalkan Mc'Donals, Taehyung mengantar Jimin pulang.

Taehyung dan Jimin tidak berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka baru pacaran tahun lalu setelah Taehyung meminta izin kepada Mr. dan Mrs. Park. Itu pun karena Taehyung, Jongin dan Kyungsoo merupakan teman bermain Jimin sejak kecil. Mr. Park yang mengenal Taehyung pun menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya kepada Taehyung. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim juga sangat menyayangi Jimin yang begitu menggemaskan.

Pada awalnya orang tua mereka terkejut karena mereka adalah sesama _namja_. Taehyung yang tulus perlahan meruntuhkan keraguan orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Sudah jam 10 malam. Ia seharusnya sudah menyelami lautan mimpi sedari tadi. Namun ekspresi Jimin yang tersenyum, ekspresi Jimin yang cemberut, semua hal yang ada didiri Jimin begitu menggoyahkan hatinya. Dengan kacamatanya Jimin terlihat seperti bocah, bagaimana wajah Jimin ketika melepas kacamata dan menatapnya dengan kedua kristal yang sayu itu? Yoongi hampir mati penasaran.

Yoongi juga tak bisa menampik bahwa ia cemburu dengan Jimin yang dicium Taehyung. Ia begitu ingin merasakan bibirnya, melumatnya sekasar mungkin dan mengklaim seluruh yang ada pada Jimin adalah miliknya.

Yoongi bahkan membakar semua majalah _Playboy_ yang ia beli secara _online_ , menghapus ratusan _JAV_ sekaligus _Fake Taxi_ favoritnya dari laptop. Ia hanya ingin mengoleksi ribuan album foto Jimin yang telanjang dan juga video Jimin dan dirinya yang sedang bercinta.

Sungguh perubahan yang drastis dalam beberapa jam saja. Bahkan ia baru tahu namanya, "Jimin". Ia tak tahu marganya dan ia masa bodoh.

"Jimin.. Suatu hari pasti akan datang padaku—"

"—Dan.. Dia akan menjadi milikku."

"Jimin milik Yoongi!" Teriak Yoongi yang tentu saja hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarnya. Ia tinggal sendiri dalam rumahnya yang lumayan besar sedangkan orang tua Yoongi ingin anaknya menjadi mandiri, jadi mereka tetap di Daegu.

Yoongi tersenyum lagi membayangkan wajah Jimin. Bagaikan _marijuana_ , ia serasa begitu nge _fly_ dan sedikit gila. Bukan, ia rasa kadar kegilaannya lebih dominan dibandingkan kewarasannya.

"Jimin.."

Setelah menyebut nama Jimin puluhan kali, Yoongi pun menutup mata dan tak lama kemudian senyuman kecil yang tulus terpatri di wajahnya yang sudah terlelap.

 _And their story has begun here._

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Prologue, Ended_

Pyromaniac

Hola hola(?) kembali lagi dengan saya, Chogireune heuheu '-'

Tanganku benar-benar gatal ingin membuat dan publish FF ini, padahal FF pertama belum kelar (masih tengah jalan)

Judul FF ini terinspirasi dengan saya sendiri ketika masih SD, ada kebakaran di pajak dekat rumah (apinya ga sampai rumah sih tapi cukup gede) tapi sayanya masih diem-diem aja nonton tuh api dah menjular tinggi dan panasnya terasa sampai depan rumah. Sedangkan ortu dan kakek nenek saya udah beresin barang mau minggat. Hanya berjaga-jaga.

Terus ini FF kok VMin dan Yoonkook(walo dikit) sih, saya ga asik banget ya heuheu tapi kan ga seru kalau ga _complicated_ *apaan sih wkwk*

Terus terus kan udah ada Yoongi yang dah ambisius mau karungin Jimin heuheu. Nanti deh lihat gimana. YoonMin4lyf tapi saya juga suka VMin. Gimana dong???!! (?) *dilempar kenanga sama readers baju oren/eh

Arti kata dasarnya udah dikasih tau di atas-atas sana yah. Jadi Pyromaniac itu maniak api, ya nanti lihat aja chapter-chapter selanjutnya bagaimana heuheu. I'm playing with fireee~ *gas BP gas*

Kritik dan saran akan saya tampung untuk karya saya yang lebih baik di kemudian hari.

 _See ya at the next chapter!_

- _with bunch of thanks and love, chogireune_.


	3. 2 - Who Deserves Him

**Pyromaniac**

.

.

.

.

 _Pyromania: suatu kondisi dimana pemandangan kebakaran (seperti lilin dibakar, rumah dibakar, skripsi dibakar, dsb) menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi seseorang._

 _Maniac: kecanduan seseorang akan sesuatu yang disenangi sejak lama maupun kesenangan yang baru ditemui orang tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cast_ :

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Par_ _k Jimin_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo_

 _And the OCs will be revealed soon._

 _Rating: M (violence, harsh words, adult scene, etc)_

.

.

.

 _ **I GAVE YOU WARNING HERE. M RATED FANFICTION! NOT EVEN SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN SO -17 PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE. THANK YOU!**_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

=

 _Pyromaniac_

" _Eommonim,_ Jiminnya udah bangun?"

Wah calon menantu Ny. Park menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Jimin, dan jam masih menunjuk pukul 5.50.

Ny. Park tersenyum hangat, "Sebentar ya, sayang? _Jimo_ lagi bersiap-siap."

 _Jimo_ adalah panggilan sayang dari ibunya, gabungan antara Jimin dan Mochi. Panggilan itu hanya diketahui Ny. Park dan Taehyung, tak lupa dengan pemilik _nickname_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin pun keluar dari kamar. "Tae!" Jimin langsung menuruni tangga dengan gesit.

"Pelan-pelan _Jimo_ _ya_ ~"

"Jimin, hati-hati nak.." _Eomma_ nya jantungan. Jimin tak sabar menemui kekasihnya. Tapi kalau nanti kepleset bagaimana?

Ny. Park sangat menyayangi anak semata wayangnya. Wajar saja Beliau mengelus dada melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

" _Morning,_ _Eommonim_. Sarapan bersama?"

" _Nde_ , _Jimo._ Ayo Taehyung, makan bersama?" Melas Ny. Park.

"Baiklah. Taehyung juga sangat merindukan masakan dari _Eommonim._ " Jawab Taehyung kemudian terkekeh. Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke meja makan tanpa _appa_ nya Jimin. Yep, _appa_ nya sedang bekerja. Dari pukul 5 pagi sudah meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Selamat makan!" Ujar Jimin.

"Ya~ _Jimo_ bawel."

"Taehyungie!" Rajuk Jimin.

"Sayang Jimin."

Dan Taehyung dihadiahi cubitan pelan dari kekasih yang ada di sebelahnya.

 _Pyromaniac_

Kini mereka menulusuri toko buku yang dijanjikan Taehyung semalam. Jimin terperanga. Toko buku itu lebih luas dari perkiraan Jimin.

"Ini luar biasa, Taehyungie.."

"Aku bahagia kalau kau senang, _M_ _ochi_." Taehyung mengacak gemas surai Jimin. "Mau beli novel baru?"

" _Sophie_ -ku belum tamat, Taehyung. Tapi.. Aku juga mau beli ini.. Dan juga ini.. Dan ini.. Ah ini juga.." Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa novel yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Taehyung gemas lagi dengan tingkah kekasihnya. "Beli apapun yang kau mau, _M_ _ochi_. Setelah _Sophie_ tamat bisa baca yang baru, _okay_?"

Taehyung mengambil novel-novel yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Jimin. "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak Taehyungie. Itu sudah sangat banyaaaak!" Bisik Jimin namun Taehyung tahu bahwa Jimin senang.

" _Gomawo_ , Taehyungie.."

Jimin mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas dan tersipu. "Ayo ke kasir!" Jimin mendahului Taehyung yang senyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

"Taehyung."

"Eh—hai Yoongi!"

Jimin yang menunggu Taehyung tak sabar pun mendatangi kekasihnya.

"Tae— _annyeong_? Taehyungie.. Ini temanmu?" Jimin menautkan alisnya karena orang di depannya kini sepertinya tak asing.

"Sekelasku, _M_ _ochi_. Perkenalkan, namanya—"

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi." Potong Yoongi sembari menatap tajam manik Jimin.

Dan yang ditatap pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah mengingatnya. Si brengsek _Min_.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu... Jimin."

 _Pyromaniac_

Pasangan kekasih itu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Taehyung.

Setelah membayar novelnya, Taehyung yang heran dengan perubahan sikap _mochi_ nya hanya diam tak ingin bertanya. _Mood_ kekasihnya buruk. Ia tak ingin melihat kekasihnya marah, apalagi selama ini Jimin tak pernah marah saat bersamanya.

"Jimin.. Ini novelmu." Setelah itu, Taehyung meletakkan tas plastik besar berisi novel Jimin di kursi belakang.

Jimin hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Taehyung selama di perjalanan. Pandangannya menerawang, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Taehyung menepikan mobil dan membawa Jimin ke pangkuannya. "Jangan lupa bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu, _M_ _ochi._ Ceritakan masalahmu kapanpun kau mau, aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu."

Jimin masih diam dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung, menyender dengan nyaman di dadanya. "Ayo ke sekolah." Bisiknya.

Jiminnya manja lagi. Taehyung sedikit lega dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin. "Kita berangkat ya, _Mochi_." Kata Taehyung sambil mengecup pipi gembil Jimin berkali-kali.

Setelah Jimin mengangguk pelan di dadanya pertanda setuju, Taehyung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mobilnya melesat menuju sekolah.

 _Pyromaniac_

"Jimin!!!" Jungkook yang melihat Jimin keluar dari mobil Taehyung langsung mendatangi teman barunya.

"Oh.. Jadi Jungkook teman barumu?" Tanya Taehyung yang berada di sebelah Jimin

" _Ne_ , Tae. Tae, ini Jungkook, teman baruku. Kook, ini Taehyung, kekasihku."

Mereka berjabat tangan singkat, kemudian Taehyung memutuskan kontaknya dengan cepat.

"Hehe.. Maaf ya, pasti kemarin Taehyung- _ssi_ menunggu Jimin terlalu lama. Kemarin aku memiliki sedikit masalah. Maafkan aku." Cicit Jungkook merasa bersalah.

" _Gwaenchana._ Dan Jimin? Ingat yang tadi kubilang di mobil, ya. Selamat belajar, kesayangan Taehyung." Taehyung mencium lamat-lamat kening Jimin dan menuju kelas sambil dadah-dadah ke arah kekasihnya.

"Taehyungie!!" Teriak Jimin yang membuat Taehyung sekaligus Jungkook di sampingnya kaget.

" _Saranghae_!" Teriak Jimin dan menarik Jungkook sambil lari ke kelasnya karena malu.

" _Yo_ _Chiminie_!" Serempak Kaisoo yang berbincang di dalam kelas Kai dan Jimin.

Jimin dan Jungkook pun mendekati mereka. "Kook, mereka sahabatku. Ini Kai, ini Kyungie. Kyung, kalian sekelas kan?"

"Jungkook! Maafkan aku, _ne_? Aku dulu tak terlalu dekat denganmu. Mau berteman?" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga. Kai! Ayo berteman!" Kai mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Gomawo_ Jimin. Aku memiliki teman baru lagi berkat kamu." Jungkook memeluk Jimin erat. "Jimin, nanti istirahat ayo ke kantin!" Sambungnya.

"Bareng kami, ya?" Serempak Kaisoo.

" _Call_ "

 _Pyromaniac_

Kaisoo, Jungkook, dan Taehyung yang nyempil di tengah-tengah mereka karena ingin melihat keadaan kekasihnya, kini berbincang di salah satu meja kantin sekolah.

Kaisoo mentraktir mereka karena merayakan 3 tahun pacaran. Ada-ada saja.

Jimin pamit sebentar. Seperti biasa, ia tak tahan dan harus meninggalkan mereka untuk buang air kecil.

Jimin berlari menuju toilet di ujung koridor, menutup kasar pintunya dan segera menuntaskan panggilan alamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin yang berada di balik bilik setelah mencuci tangannya pun keluar.

Namun orang lain masuk dan menahan Jimin yang ingin pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kita bertemu kembali, Jimin."

"Yoon—Yoongi- _ssi_?"

"Ya, sayang."

Yoongi membanting kasar pintu di belakangnya, lebih kasar dari Jimin sebelumnya.

 _Cklek_.

"A—aku harus keluar menemui sahabat dan kekasihku. Jangan mengunci pintunya, Yoongi— _ssi_."

Jimin yang ingin keluar dari sana membuat Yoongi tertawa mengejek.

" _Hey_.. Tidak boleh. Kita masih ada masalah mengenai Jungkook." Yoongi mendekati Jimin dengan santai dan mencolek dagu Jimin.

"Jauhkan tangan laknatmu dariku, Tuan Min Yoongi yang terhormat. Mau kau apakan sahabatku?"

Sindiran Jimin membuat Yoongi terkekeh kembali.

"Jimin.."

"A—apa??" Jimin mundur ketika Yoongi maju, bermaksud untuk meraihnya. Tak sadar ia sudah terpojok di meja dimana para siswa biasanya meletakkan tas mereka disana.

 _Ciat_

 _Greb_

Ketika Jimin akan menghantam kepalanya, Yoongi yang lebih lihai dalam urusan berantam pun meraih dua tangan Jimin sekaligus kemudian menguncinya.

"Jangan gila, Jimin. Kau akan rugi kalau menyerangku." Bisik Yoongi seduktif di depan bibir Jimin dan ia menatap bibir Jimin di depannya dengan pandangan memuja.

" _Fiuh_ ~" Yoongi mendekat dan meniup belakang telinga sebelah kiri Jimin. Perlahan, sangat perlahan.

" _Nghh_ —jangan disitu Yoongi— _hhh_.."

Entah darimana Yoongi mengetahui titik sensitif Jimin, membuat Jimin sedikit menggelinjang tak nyaman.

"Le— _leepaaashh.._ "

"Tidak sebelum kita memulai segalanya."

"Yoon— _mmmhhh_ "

Bibirnya diraup Yoongi, begitu lembut. Seandaikan itu dari Taehyung, Jimin pasti menikmatinya.

" _Hkkhhmm mmppphh_ —" Jimin terisak. Ia tak ingin disentuh lebih jauh dari ini. Taehyung, ia butuh Taehyung. Namun Yoongi memaksa. Ia ingin Jiminnya membuka mulut untuknya.

Geram karena Jimin hanya menangis tanpa membalas ciumannya, Yoongi melepas bibirnya dari Jimin. Ia juga melepaskan tangan Jimin kasar.

Jimin lega karena Yoongi sudah melepaskannya. Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya di luar dugaan Jimin.

Yoongi melepaskan _gesper_ nya terburu-buru dan kembali mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh Jimin.

" _Appo_ —" Jimin meringis.

Yoongi melepas kacamata Jimin, menatap matanya yang sayu. "Kau cantik, Jimin. Kau sempurna." Yoongi memuji. Jimin hanya menggigit bibirnya agar tidak kembali terisak.

Sedangkan Yoongi menganggap itu adalah Jimin yang sedang menggodanya.

Yoongi mengecup sayang seluruh bagian wajah Jimin. Jiminnya yang cantik.

"Yoon—"

"Tidak, Jimin. Kita akan saling memiliki. Segera."

 _Pyromaniac_

Dirasa keadaan sekolah sudah sepi karena suasana belajar-mengajar berlangsung. Yoongi membawa paksa Jimin melalui gerbang belakang sekolah.

Sekolahnya termasuk minim keamanan. Karena hanya terdapat satpam di gerbang utama sekolah, sedangkan gerbang belakang bebas dipakai siswa yang nekat untuk bolos seperti Yoongi sekarang.

Yoongi langsung gas mobil miliknya ke arah rumah yang ditempatinya. Jimin yang merasa berada di dalam bahaya hanya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Yoongi.. Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!!!"

 _Gesper_ nya diikat terlalu kuat, sedangkan dirinya entah kenapa terlalu lemah. Kemana _taekwondo_ nya? Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti orang dengan ilmu bela diri yang dimilikinya. Ia merasa menyesal kenapa tak ia gunakan saja untuk membunuh Yoongi tadi.

"Jimin.. Kita akan sampai." Yoongi menghiraukan rintihan dan isakan Jimin. "Kau dan aku akan saling memiliki. Aku berjanji, Jimin. Aku berjanji."

"Kau gila Yoon.."

Yoongi sedikit kasihan dengan Jimin sekarang. Namun ambisi mengalahkan logikanya—ia ingin segera membuat Jimin berteriak nikmat di bawahnya.

Setelah tiba, Yoongi memarkirkan mobil di depan halaman rumahnya dan menggendong Jimin yang masih meronta. Ia menempatkan Jimin di sofanya.

"Sebentar, sayang. Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu."

"Aku tak butuh airmu. Pulangkan aku Min Yoongi!!!"

Acuh tak acuh, Yoongi hanya menyiapkan air panas di dapur untuk Jiminnya.

Jimin memandang rumah Yoongi dengan gemetaran. Harum dan tertata rapi. Tapi untuk apa? Mau apa dia dibawa kesini? Jimin kalut. Otak Yoongi sudah bergeser jauh ke dengkul, pikirnya.

"Ayo mandi." Ujar Yoongi di belakangnya tiba-tiba dan kembali menggendongnya.

"Pulang! Aku mau pulang. MIN YOON—" Gampang dirasa, Yoongi menghentikan ocehan Jimin dengan membungkam bibirnya. Buktinya Jimin langsung terdiam.

 _Pyromaniac_

Hanya suara air beriak yang terdengar. Yoongi sudah menanggalkan pakaian Jimin, melepaskan _gesper_ nya. Bisa saja Jimin kabur saat itu, namun aura dominasi Yoongi membuat Jimin tak berkutik, ia hanya pasrah dimandikan Yoongi.

Jimin benar-benar lemas. Ia tak kuasa bangkit dan sekedar meremas tangannya sendiri, Jimin sudah tak sanggup.

Yoongi memandangi tubuhnya penuh nafsu, tubuh Jimin yang telanjang membuatnya kini ingin mengungkung Jimin. Tapi sekelebat bayangan percakapannya dengan Jungkook membuatnya tersadar.

Ia tak mungkin memaksa Jimin bercinta. Namun ia benar-benar ingin bercinta dengan Jimin. Membayangkan dalam rumah itu didominasi oleh erangan Jimin, Yoongi merasa ia akan orgasme saat itu juga.

"Jiminie..."

" _Hhh_.." Jimin menggigil. Tubuh polosnya tak sanggup melawan rasa dingin dan ketakutan di dalam sana.

"Kita akan keluar. Pegangan kalau tak ingin jatuh."

Yoongi tahu Jimin tak akan menurutinya. Jadi ia menggendong Jimin ke kursi berlapis keramik di dekat _bath_ _u_ _b_ nya, mengeringkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali menggendongnya keluar.

" _Hhh_.." Jimin kedinginan lagi. Semakin dingin karena air hangat dalam _bathub_ tak lagi terasa di kulitnya.

Yoongi menggendong tubuh Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkannya di atas ranjangnya.

Jimin tak peduli dirinya yang telanjang menjadi pusat perhatian Yoongi. Ia ingin pulang.

"Jimin.." Yoongi duduk di sebelah tubuh Jimin, membelai surainya yang masih basah.

Lambat laun, jari-jarinya menelusuri tubuh sang pujaan lebih jauh.

" _Eunghh_ ~" Desahan lolos dari mulut Jimin ketika jari Yoongi memutari _belly_ nya berulang.

"Kita akan pelan-pelan, sayang."

 _Pyromaniac_

Taehyung cemas. Alasannya, ponsel Jimin tidak aktif. Tak kembali ke kantin bahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia tak masuk kelas hingga pulang sekolah. Jelas saja Taehyung sangat khawatir dengan kekasihnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memaksa agar menelepon _Eomma_ nya Jimin saja namun Taehyung menolak. _Eomma_ pasti akan bertindak gegabah nantinya. Ia pun tak ingin membuat _Eomma_ nya Jimin yang ia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri, jatuh sakit begitu saja karena keteledorannya.

" _Mochi_.. Kau sebenarnya ada dimana?" Lirih Taehyung putus asa.

"Ji—Jimin akan baik-baik saja." Jungkook yang melihat sahabat barunya begitu khawatir dengan Jimin merasa iba. Ia sendiri juga amat khawatir. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba hilang bak ditelan _Devil's Triangle._

 _Sangat khawatir hingga tak sadar Yoongi juga menghilang dari kelas._

"Aku harap kau akan segera kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, _My Mochi_." Rapal Taehyung dalam doanya.

 _Pyromaniac_

" _Aaaahhnnn_ Yoon— _aa_ _aahhh_.."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, namun seakan tak akan pernah puas, Yoongi terus menghujam titik nikmat Jimin.

" _Jimhh_ —tatap aku."

Jimin menatap sayu Yoongi, mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat dan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang merenggut kewarasannya sejak tadi.

" _Mmmmhh_ Yoon— ak—aku _nyaaaaaah_.."

Sudah berkali-kali Jimin mencapai orgasme, namun Yoongi masih orgasme sekali. Ia ingin menembakkan benih-benih cintanya lebih banyak, lebih jauh ke dalam tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi meraih bibir Jimin, meraupnya rakus.

Lidah mereka saling tertaut, saling mengecap rasa dari bibir yang lain, menimbulkan suara kecipak dan tak lupa bunyi decitan ranjang.

"Jim— mulailah mencintaiku.." Ujar Yoongi dengan sendu setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Masih menggoyang penisnya di bawah sana namun dengan tempo lambat, ia kembali menelisir wajah sang terkasih.

"T—Taehhh Yoonhhh.. Aku _ahh_ me—memiliki keka—sih AKHHH!"

Yoongi menggila, ia menghantam lubang Jimin dengan brutal. Mendengar nama Taehyung membuatnya ingin merekam percintaan mereka saja dari tadi dan menyerahkan video itu ke saingannya.

"Yoonhhh _ooohhh_ — _ahh_ akuuuhhh Taeeehh dia—"

"Jangan menyebut Taehyung. Kita akan bercinta sampai kau melupakannya. Kau dengar Jimin??"

"Yoon _a_ _hhh_ de— _ahhh_ disituuu~"

 _See_? Hampir seluruh kewarasan Jimin akan diambil alih oleh Yoongi. Yoongi tak akan berhenti merebut kewarasan Jimin dengan membuat Jimin menyebut namanya hingga satu jam penuh tanpa melibatkan nama Taehyung di sela desahannya.

"Yoon! _A_ _kkhhhh_..."

Jimin kembali mencapai orgasmenya. Namun Yoongi tetap menghujami lubangnya.

"Berhen—hentiiii Yoonhhh.."

"Yoon _ahh_ ak—aku _ahh_ le—lahhh.."

"Yoon!"

"Teruslah menyebut namaku."

Terlintas Taehyung dalam otaknya, ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya lambat, menghasilkan erangan kecil antara kesal sekaligus nikmat dari Jimin. Yoongi meraih ponsel di saku seragam yang tergeletak di lantai dekat ranjangnya.

" _Yoongi_?"

"Hai Taehyung, kau ada dimana?"

" _Yoon,_ _Jiminku hilang.. Hiks dia hilang sejak istirahat tadi.._ "

— _Jiminmu? Cih._

"Aku turut prihatin, Taehyung."

Yoongi menghujami titik nikmat Jimin berkali-kali. Jimin yang mendengar nama Taehyung hanya menutup rapat matanya dan menggigit lengannya kuat agar erangan penuh dosanya tak terdengar.

Yoongi meraih lengan Jimin, sedikit menurunkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan melumat singkat bibir bengkak Jimin yang terbuka.

"Kekasihmu mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang." Bisik Yoongi tanpa suara di dekat telinga Jimin kemudian menegakkan tubuh bagian atasnya lagi, fokus dengan orgasmenya yang dirasa semakin dekat.

" _Yoongi?_ _Ada yang ingin kau katakan?_ "

"Tidak jadi. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"OOOHH!"

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dengan kurang ajarnya Yoongi meremas kuat penisnya yang diapit oleh paha Yoongi.

" _Jimin?_ _Itu Jimin, Yoongi? Aku mendengar suaranya! Kau ada dimana? Aku akan kesana, Yoongi jawab!_ "

Jimin menggeleng kepalanya kasar, dengan gestur "jangan beritahu Taehyung" dan tatapan memohon dari empunya.

Yoongi turun lagi, membisikkan "asalkan berjanji padaku kalau kau akan mulai mencintaiku, Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk lemah dan meraih tengkuk Yoongi, mencium bibirnya lembut.

Yoongi berteriak senang dalam hati dan melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau mungkin terlalu memikirkan kekasihmu itu, Taehyung. Aku sedang _jogging_ di belakang rumahku."

" _Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mencari Jimin lagi bersama Jungkook._ "

"Jungkook?"

" _I_ _—iya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jimin._ "

"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu, Taehyung. Semoga cepat menemukannya, sobat."

 _Pip_

"Yoon—kasihan Taehyung." Melas Jimin.

"Ya, kasihan dia. Tapi maafkan aku. Sebegitu ingin kah kau menjaga hatinya?"

Jimin mengangguk lemah.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Jimin."

"Yoonhh— _ahhh_ _geumanhaeeehhh_."

Tak ada kesempatan bagi Jimin untuk keluar dari lingkaran setan Min Yoongi. Ia terjebak antara kekasihnya Taehyung dan janji yang dilontarkannya pada Yoongi.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Pyromaniac_

Yhaa kembali lagi dengan Chogireune '-' *bow*

Chapter 1 aja udah naena-.- abis itu feelnya amburadul lagi. Maksudku label M itu bully, bunuh, _dirty_ _talk,_ dkk tapi aku jujur aja kurang pandai menulis yang naena. Tapi aku suka YoonMin yang sedang naena, aku kudu _eottokhae_?? Padahal aku panas dingin mau bikin encehnya atau tidak heuheu.-.

Sekian dulu yhaa

Kritik dan saran akan saya tampung untuk karya saya yang lebih baik di kemudian hari.

 _See ya at the next chapter!_

- _with bunch of thanks and love, chogireune._


	4. 3 - Revenge

**Pyromania** **c**

.

.

.

 _Pyromania: suatu kondisi dimana pemandangan kebakaran (seperti lilin dibakar, rumah dibakar, skripsi dibakar, dsb) menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi seseorang._

 _Maniac: kecanduan seseorang akan sesuatu yang disenangi sejak lama maupun kesenangan yang baru ditemui orang tersebut._

.

.

.

 _Cast:_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo_

.

.

.

 _Rated: M (violence, harsh words, bullying, adult scenes, etc)_

.

.

.

 **I GAVE YOU WARNING HERE. THIS IS M RATED FANFICTION. NOT EVEN SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN SO -17 PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE. THANK YOU!**

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

.

 _Happy Reading_

=

Sudah lama sejak Yoongi dikirimi video kekasihnya yang diperkosa ramai-ramai, kemudian menjadi pelacur di sebuah rumah bordil tanpa ada kata 'putus' yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia tak lagi merasakan 'hidup' dalam hidupnya—yang ada hanyalah hidupnya seperti virus, hidup di dalam dunianya, namun mati di luar. Ia tak pernah lagi mengumbar tersenyum ke orang, apalagi banyak bicara. Yang ada hanya ke sekolah, belajar, pulang, mandi, tidur. Hal yang sama terjadi lagi di hari-hari selanjutnya.

Ia tidak gila. Ia hanya butuh seseorang yang mengerti keresahannya. Menjadi teman untuk memaparkan selut-belut masalahnya. Jimin salah satunya—oh, mungkin ia gila. Karena hanya nama 'kekasih orang' yang terngiang dalam otaknya.

Semalam mimpinya begitu indah. Dimana ia berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh Jimin. Alunan desahan dan erangan dari sang terkasih bahkan lebih indah dari suara penyanyi seriosa. Teriakan penuh dosa yang keluar dari mulut Jiminnya, teriakan yang berembelkan _aku menginginkan lebih._ Taehyung yang tersiksa karena mengkhawatirkan Jimin sedangkan ia sedang menggagahinya berjam-jam hingga subuh, _mungkin_. Skenario itu bagus juga untuk diwujudkan dalam dunia nyata. Ah. Ia tegang lagi dalam tidurnya.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa mengumpat. Ia ingin mimpi indahnya terulang kembali setiap malam. Namun, pagi itu ternyata lebih dingin dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Mimpi basah menuntunnya untuk bertelanjang di pagi itu, tempat tidur yang berserak, tanpa dihangati oleh selimut hitam bermotif kepala kumamon, dan astaga—bau sperma menguar begitu kentara ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

Ia mencari selimutnya. Setelah menemukan selimutnya, ia menariknya dan ternyata Jimin sedang berada di balik selimut miliknya dan masih terlelap. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Jiminnya, bergelut lagi di bawah selimutnya yang lumayan tebal itu.

Ah, ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Ia sudah tersenyum dua kali sejak pagi ini.

 _Pyromaniac_

Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin. Jimin tidur begitu damai, seperti tidak dikerjai tadi malam. Ia menelusuri lekuk tubuh Jimin yang berada di balik selimut yang sama dengannya. _Sempurna_.

Ia mengecapi leher Jimin. Ia tak memberi tanda untuknya, tentu saja. Ada saatnya untuk memberi _kissmark_. Yang jelas bukan saat ini kalau ingin Taehyung hancur perlahan-lahan.

"H—hiks.." Isak Jimin pelan. Menghilangkan segala fantasi yang diciptakan Yoongi.

"Jim.. _Shh.._ "

"Y—Yoon.." Jimin meremas selimut Yoongi dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Jim.. Kau sakit?"

"Tae.. Dia pasti ke—kecewa Yoon kalau tahu aku.."

"Putuskan dia." Potong Yoongi enteng.

"Tidak segampang itu Yoon. Aku mencintainya.. Aku—"

"Dan bagaimana denganku yang juga mencintaimu, Jim??"

"Aku sudah bersama dengannya sejak kecil, Yoon! Dan kurasa kau mengenalku bahkan belum seminggu.." Jimin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya—

"Kau egois, Yoongi. Aku tak butuh maaf darimu, anggap saja ini semua kesalahan dan—"

"Jangan begitu, Jimin.."

"Jangan memotongku, Min Yoongi. Dan kita berakhir."

Jimin langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, memunguti seragamnya yang tercecer dan memakainya walaupun kusut.

"Kusumpahkan. Kau dan aku tak lagi saling mengenal, Yoongi."

 _Blam_

Dan Jimin meninggalkan semuanya disini. _First sex_ nya, kekecewaannya, dan juga Min Yoongi yang terdiam dengan kepergiannya.

Min Yoongi yang terdiam, mencerna apa kejadian barusan sebenarnya mimpi atau kenyataan?

 _Pyromaniac_

" _Jimo!!_ Kau darimana saja, Nak??!!"

Ny. Park memeluk erat anaknya. Kondisi Jimin mengenaskan. Pakaian seragamnya acak-acakan. Rambutnya seperti diterjang topan. Dan bau tubuhnya—

" _Jimo_.. Kau diapakan Nak.." Ny. Park menangis. Ny. Park menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya, mencium surai harum yang amat Beliau senangi.

" _Jimo_ tak apa-apa, _Eomma_.. _Jimo_ semalam kerja kelompok. _Jimo_ mandi dulu." Jimin melepas pelukan _Eomma_ nya perlahan dan naik menuju kamarnya.

Segera Ny. Park mengambil ponsel dari meja ruang tamunya.

"Nak Taehyung, _Jimo_ pulang.."

" _Eomma?? Jimo tak apa-apa kan??_ "

"Dia bilang tak apa-apa. Tapi firasat seorang Ibu tak pernah salah, Nak.. _Jimo_ menahan sakit. Melangkah saja susah. Tanya _Jimo_ , Nak.."

" _Eomma.. Maksud Eomma??_ "

" _Jimo_ bilang kalau semalam dia kerja kelompok, Nak.. Dia juga bilang kalau dia bermalam di rumah temannya.."

"Nak Taehyung.." Sambung Ny. Park takut-takut karena tak ada jawaban dari sana.

" _Taehyung_ _sudah di jalan, Eomma. Taehyung akan mengajaknya berbicara._ "

"Baiklah Nak.."

" _Taehyung_ _juga minta izin, Eomma. Kalau setelah tiba disana Taehyung akan mengajaknya keluar. Taehyung janji. Jimo akan baik-baik saja setelah Taehyung mengajaknya bicara._ "

"Ba—baik Nak Taehyung. Asalkan _Jimo_ ku baik-baik saja.."

" _Taehyung_ _akan segera sampai, Eomma._ "

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak. Jangan balap."

" _Gomawo, Eomma._ "

 _Pip_

Tak sampai 5 menit, Taehyung yang pertama kalinya tidak mendengarkan nasihat Ny. Park pun langsung menggedor pintu rumah keluarga Jimin.

" _Eomma_! _Taehyung_ sampai!" Kata Taehyung tak sabaran.

 _Cklek_

"Kamu balap, Nak?"

" _Jimo_ bagaimana?"

"Ah.. A—ajaklah dia bicara, Nak.."

"Taehyung masuk dulu, _Eommonim_."

"Nak—"

 _Drap drap_

" _Mochi_? Kau di dalam?"

" _Mochi,_ aku merindukanmu. Kau darimana saja?"

" _Mochi—_ "

" _Pergi Taehyung! Pergi!!_ "

" _Jimo,_ dengarkan a—"

" _Kubilang pergi, Taehyung. Jangan sampai kupatahkan tulangmu setelah ini._ "

Ny. Park yang mendengar ancaman Jimin mulai gelisah, "Nak.. _Jimo_ pasti depresi. Kenapa dia menjadi sesensitif itu. Bujuk dia, Nak.." Ujarnya sambil menahan isakan.

" _Eomma_ jangan disini dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan—"

" _Kalian semuanya pergi! Kubunuh kalian! Kubunuh!!!_ "

" _Eomma,_ jangan disini! _Eomma_ di kamar saja. Aku akan teriak kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu."

"Kembalikan _Jimo_ nya _Eomma_.. Nak Taehyung.." Ny. Park memeluk Taehyung sebentar, dan dengan berat hati mengelus pintu kamar Jimin. " _Eomma_ akan ke kamar dulu."

" _Mochi_ , izinkan aku masuk."

" _Mochi,_ jangan sampai aku mendobrak pintunya."

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau tidak keluar.. Akan kudobrak pintunya. Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Ti—"

 _Cklek_

Jimin membuka pintu kamar dan menarik Taehyung masuk, menutup keras pintunya dan menguncinya gusar.

" _Moch_ — _ekh_!"

Jimin mencekik Taehyung. Tak membiarkan Taehyung berbicara sedikit pun.

"Kubunuh kau."

 _Pyromaniac_

Dengan rematan lembut di kedua lengan dan membisikkan ' _n_ _aega_ _dangsineul_ _neomu_ _saranghae_ '—dengan mudah Taehyung menaklukkan Jimin, merengkuhnya erat tanpa berniat memarahi kekasihnya sedikitpun.

Kini mereka sedang berpelukan di atas ranjang milik Jimin, dengan Jimin yang tidur di atas Taehyung dan Taehyung yang menyisir surai Jimin dengan jari-jarinya.

" _Mochi_.." Taehyung mengecup ringan seluruh bagian wajah Jiminnya. Ia sungguh merindukan Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh, "Tae.." Ia menikmati kecupan-kecupan itu.

" _Mochi_ semalam dimana. Kau tahu, aku tak suka dibohongi."

Jimin tersadar sepenuhnya, "Taehyungie.."

"Hm?"

Jimin gelisah. "Ah ki—kita.."

"Kita?"

"Kita—putus? Em.. Kita putus saja, Tae.. Aku—"

 _Cup_

"Katakan alasanmu, _Mochi._ Kenapa kita harus putus?"

"Ceritakan padaku, semuanya." Tegas Taehyung.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya takut. Ia harus jujur atau tidak—ia bingung.

" _Mochi_.. Jangan bilang kalau kau tak mencintaiku lagi."

Tidak. Ia sangat mencintai Taehyung. Salah besar kalau ia membenci Taehyung. Ia kalut karena semalam sudah dijamah oleh orang lain.

"Kalau aku jujur.. Kau yang tak akan mencintaiku lagi, Taehyung."

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. "Ceritakan."

"Tae—"

"Ceritakan, _Mochi_." Ulang Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Tapi jangan memotongku selama aku bercerita.."

"Baiklah. Ceritakan, aku akan mendengarkanmu." Taehyung mengecup sekilas bibir jimin, menunggu apa yang akan diceritakan kekasihnya.

"Jadi semalam—"

 _Pyromaniac_

Jimin yang kini berada di bawah kungkungan Taehyung, hanya bisa meremat jari Taehyung yang bertaut dengan miliknya erat.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka dengan kemarahanmu semalam, _Mochi_.." Taehyung menghujani wajah Jimin dengan kecupan bersalah.

"T—Tae.. Kau harusnya membenciku.." Jimin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia tak ingin menangis di depan Taehyung, padahal ia semalam tak melakukan apapun untuk menghindari keganasan Yoongi.

"Karena itu kau mau putus, _Mochi_?"

Taehyung sedih. Ia tak menyangka pikiran kekasihnya sesempit itu.

Jimin hanya mengangguk lemah, membenarkan ucapan Taehyung.

"Tidak. Walaupun Yoongi sudah mendahuluiku, aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Apa dia bodoh dengan berpikir aku akan melepasmu setelah dia melakukan semuanya padamu??"

"T—Tae.. Ja—jangan marah.."

"Aku tau kau sangat baik, _Mochi_. Kau tak akan bisa membunuh orang dengan _taekwondo_ mu. Kau tenang saja. Dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini."

"Kau ti—tidak marah pa—padaku?" Ucap Jimin pelan.

"Ini hari Sabtu. Kita akan berjalan-jalan setelah tidur sebentar, _oka_ _y_? Aku ingin _mochi_ ku tersenyum lagi."

"Apa kau sudah meminta izin ke _Eomma_?"

"Semuanya beres, cintanya Taehyung."

"Taehyungie!"

"Ayo mandi, terus ganti pakaian. Kau bau." Canda Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

" _Huft_ jangan cium-cium kalau aku udah selesai mandi!" Jimin mendorong Taehyung dari atas tubuhnya dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lemari pakaian kemudian langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung hanya tergelak dan menunggu Jiminnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Salah satu yang Taehyung suka dari Jimin adalah Jimin akan menutupi sesuatu, tapi tidak akan berbohong padanya. Itulah mengapa Taehyung tak bisa marah pada Jimin yang bersusah payah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Walaupun Taehyung geram dengan Yoongi, amat geram hingga ingin menendangnya dari galaksi ini.

Dia bahkan memaksa Jimin untuk mencintainya. Berani sekali dia.

"Maafkan aku, _Mochi_.." Lirih Taehyung.

"Taehyungie?"

Jimin menyadarkan Taehyung dari angan-angannya. Taehyung melirik Jimin dari atas hingga bawah. _Manis dan cantik._ Padahal Jimin bukanlah _yeoja_ , Jimin _namja_ tulen tanpa operasi kelamin. Namun Jimin dengan pakaian santai dan tas selempang bertengger di tubuhnya, membuat Taehyung sedikit mengetahui alasan Yoongi yang ingin merebut Jimin darinya.

Jiminnya terlalu indah dalam ukuran seorang pria.

"Jangan pakai kacamata!" Taehyung melarang Jimin yang akan memakai kacamatanya.

"Ih Taehyungie.. Tapi—"

"Ini bukan sekolah, _Mochi_. Dan aku ingin kau melepas kacamatamu untukku."

" _Uh—_ baiklah."

" _Let's go_!" Taehyung mengecup pipi sekaligus menarik kekasihnya keluar dari kamar.

 _Pyromaniac_

Taehyung membawa Jimin ke _Sinchon Fashion Street_ , pusat perbelanjaan dimana terdapat banyak aksesoris seperti gelang, kalung, topi, dan lainnya berserakan di sepanjang tempat itu.

Taehyung memakaikan topi bertulisan 'MUNCH' ke Jimin—terlalu imut. Bisa-bisa kekasihnya diculik orang asing. Taehyung memasangkan cincin emas bertabur berlian _swarovski_ berukuran kecil di jari manisnya—terlalu norak. Taehyung tak mau kekasihnya dipandang aneh orang-orang.

"Taehyungie~ aku mau makan."

"Sebentar, ya? Aku mau carikan sesuatu untukmu."

Taehyung berhenti di sebuah _stand_. Ada kalung dengan bandul yang bertuliskan inisial.

" _Noona,_ bisa beri kami kalung ini? Yang ada huruf T dan J-nya." Kata Taehyung sembari menunjuk kalung emas putih yang dipilihnya.

"—untuk siapa, Tae?" Tanya Jimin yang memeluk Taehyung dari samping.

"Untukmu dan aku, _Mochi_. Kenapa bertanya lagi kalau kamu tau?"

"Aku maunya M untukku.."

"Kenapa M sayang? Namamu Jimin. Jadi harus huruf J."

"J.. Jungkook juga J.." Bisik Jimin takut-takut.

"Astaga kenapa kamu kepikiran Jungkook? Dan M? Minyoongi maksudmu?"

"Aku tak berpikiran seperti itu, Tae! Aku maunya M untuk _mochi_ -mu.."

"J atau M?" Potong pemilik _stand_ itu.

"M untuknya, _Noona_." Final Taehyung.

Setelah membayar, Taehyung memakaikan kalung berinisial 'T' untuk Jimin, dan 'M' untuknya sendiri.

"Tae, terbalik.."

"Ini artinya _Mochi_ milikku, dan Taehyung milikmu. _Arra_?" Terang Taehyung kemudian memeluk Jimin erat.

"Tae tidak marah?" Tanya Jimin dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena sudah salah sangka pada Taehyung. Jimin masih ingat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mencarinya saat ia disetubuhi kemarin.

"Tidak. Aku ga mau kita marahan karena masalah sepele."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jimin bahagia, Taehyung serius dalam hubungannya. Jimin semakin merasa bersalah. Kenapa ia tidak menjaga dirinya, kenapa ia tidak tegas pada Yoongi.

Dan kenapa dia sempat menikmati persetubuhan gila itu.

" _Ekhem._ Ini bukan _Namsan Tower_ , anak muda." Seorang pria paruh baya yang kebetulan lewat, menginterupsi mereka yang sedang berpelukan di tengah keramaian.

"Maafkan kami, maafkan." Jimin melepas paksa pelukan dan membungkuk berkali-kali, pria tadi hanya menggeleng kepalanya, tersenyum sekilas dan berlalu.

"Mau jalan-jalan lagi sebelum pulang?" Tanya Taehyung canggung.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

 _Pyromaniac_

Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung. Terpampang tulisan 대한극장( _dae han geuk jang_ )— _Daehan Cinema_ , di depan gedung itu.

"Apa kita akan nonton disini?"

"Apa kau mau nonton disini?"

Mereka sama-sama terkikik, mengapa pertanyaan mereka hampir sama.

"Kalau mau nonton, ayo setelah kutunjukkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Terlalu banyak 'sesuatu' untukmu, Tae." Ucap Jimin cemberut.

"Ayolah, _Mochi_ ~"

"Ih ayo ayo. Tapi setelah nonton kita harus makan! Aku mau _nachos_! _Beef lasagna_! _Spaghetti_!" Ujar Jimin menggebu-gebu.

"Iya _Mochi_ , iya." Taehyung keluar dari mobil, menutupnya dan membuka pintu untuk kekasihnya, "Ayo _princess._ " Kata Taehyung yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Gila, Tae. Aku masih laki-laki kalau kau sadar." Jawab Jimin merona dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

Taehyung menutup dan mengunci pintu mobil, membawa kekasihnya ke dalam gedung.

"Mau lomba lari?"

"Hah? Lari-lari dalam gedung ini maksudmu, Tae?"

"Sampai lantai delapan, _Mochi_."

"Kau bercanda, Tae!"

"Ayo! _Hana.. Deul.._ "

"Persetan! Setelah ini kau harus mentraktirku, Tae!" Jimin mendahului Taehyung menuju tangga dan mulai berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Taehyung masih di lantai satu dan mengecek ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang.

Ia _scroll_ layarnya dan menemukan kontak yang ia maksud, kemudian menelponnya.

"Ke lantai atas _Daehan_ sekarang."

Ia pun memutuskan teleponnya sepihak setelah yang ditelepon barusan mengangkatnya, kemudian mengejar Jimin dengan melangkahi tiga anak tangga sekaligus.

" _Hosh_ Taehyungie _hosh_ lam— _hosh_ ban!" Teriak Jimin dari lantai tujuh karena tak menemukan sang kekasih di belakangnya. Ia pun melanjutkan jalan cepatnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

" _Boo_!"

"Aku kaget Taehyung!!" Jerit Jimin karena Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Ayo ke atas bersama." Taehyung melewati Jimin untuk terus menaiki anak tangga.

Dan mereka saling mengejar di sana.

"Ayo Jimin!" Ajak Taehyung yang tiba di atas duluan.

"Apakah ini lantai dela—"

"Kau menyukainya, _Mochi_?"

"—pan..?"

 _Pyromaniac_

Jimin masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"T—Tae.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Ti—tidak Tae.."

Jimin melihat sekelilingnya dan menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Ini sangaaat indah Tae!" Pekik Jimin dan memeluk Taehyung erat.

Kini mereka di _rooftop_ gedung itu—ada _sky rose garden_. Berbagai jenis mawar disusun sedemikian rupa. Warna-warni, tanpa cacat, sangat indah.

Tiba-tiba ada banyak orang di belakang mereka, para _staff_ gedung itu—setiap orang memberi Jimin setangkai mawar kemudian pergi lagi, tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Taehyung, ini—"

"Ayo ke ujung sana, _Mochi_."

Taehyung menuntun Jimin untuk melewati jalan setapak yang disemen, Jimin bersusah payah menyusun mawar-mawar yang diterimanya. Setelah berhenti, Jimin dapat melihat Seoul dari atas. Akan lebih indah jika saat itu adalah malam hari.

"Apa kita akan kesini lagi suatu saat nanti?" Tanya Jimin memandang kagum ratusan rumah dan gedung yang lebih rendah.

"Jika kau menyukainya, aku ingin kita kesini melihat _sunset_ bersama."

"Taehyungie!" Jimin menubrukkan tubuhnya ke Taehyung dengan mawar-mawar di pelukannya, dia hampir menangis lagi. Taehyungnya sangat sempurna.

Taehyung menurunkan mawar-mawar yang masih dipeluk Jimin—takut Jimin akan tertusuk duri mawar yang tajam ketika memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Aku belum melakukan banyak hal untukmu, _Mochi_. Jangan sedih lagi, _promiseu_?"

" _Promiseu_." Mereka saling menautkan kelingking dan sepersekian detik kemudian mereka berpelukan lagi.

"Taehyungie.."

" _Hm_?"

 _Cup_

Jimin mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas, namun Taehyung menahan tengkuk kekasihnya. Jimin hampir jatuh jika tidak ditahan Taehyung, Taehyung terlalu ahli membuatnya melemas.

Bibir dan lidah kekasihnya amat lembut menyapu bibir dan rongga mulutnya, tak seperti Yoongi yang kasar dan nyaris melukai bibirnya.

Ah, memikirkannya saja Jimin kesal setengah mati. Jimin meremat jaket Taehyung, tak ingin kekasihnya berhenti.

Ia ingin menghapus jejak kotor Yoongi dari mulutnya.

Mata Yoongi yang barusan melihat semuanya, memanas seketika.

Jadi itu alasan Taehyung meneleponnya untuk naik ke lantai delapan.

Jadi Taehyung dan Jimin tidak putus.

Taehyung yang melihat Yoongi hanya melumat bibir Jimin hingga lenguhan terdengar oleh Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangkat jari tengahnya ke arah Yoongi tanpa diketahui Jimin.

Jadi..

Kim Taehyung akan bermain-main dengan Min Yoongi, dimulai dari saat ini.

 ** _To be continued_**

=

 _Annyeong annyeong_ kembali lagi dengan Chogireune!~

Aduh _no comment_ deh, chap depan mulai terlihat yha konfliknya.

Maaf kalau ceritaku ga pernah nge _feel_. Ini nulis cerita cuma untuk melepas suntuk :( malah setelah nulis cerita tugas2 mulai menggunung. Jadi kalau sempat doang baru nulis ehe.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk karya saya yang lebih baik di kemudian hari.

 _See ya at the next chapter!_

 _-with bunch of thanks and love, chogireune._


	5. 4 - The Return of Devil

**WARNING! JANGAN DIBACA PAS SEDANG MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA. DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING. TERIMAKASIH ATAS PENGERTIANNYA!(ADA SEDIKIT SCENE ITU DI AKHIR)**

Jimin sedikit memanjangkan kepalanya, mencari keberadaan pasangan Kaisoo di kantin.

"Yo! Biar kutebak. Kau mencariku?" Seru Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengagetkan Jimin.

" _Ya!_ Bisakah kau tak membuatku mati suri, Kyungie? Lebih tepatnya kau dan kekasih _byuntae_ mu!"

Kai berdehem kencang. "Aku tersentuh, Chiminie. Kau merindukanku? Seperti aku merindukan Kyungsoo setiap waktu?" Ujarnya dengan wajah polos.

"Apakah ada plastik? Aku rasa aku hamil." Ucap Kyungsoo pura-pura. Sungguh. Jongin bahkan pernah membuat Kyungsoo muntah karena ucapannya yang terlalu _cheesy._ _Ew_.

"Apakah sodokanku akhirnya membuahkan hasil, _jagi_? _Little Kai_ memang _jjang_!" Seru Jongin berbinar-binar.

Kyungsoo melibas punggung Jongin tanpa ampun. "Aku mual setiap kau bicara, Jongin bodoh!"

"A—aw! Ampun! Iya iya!"

Jimin tertawa lepas. Pasalnya, interaksi pasangan di depannya tampak tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali. Apa adanya. Begitulah Kyungsoo, begitulah Jongin. Blak-blakan tanpa ada yang ditutupi.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang masih canggung saat bercerita dengan Taehyung.

"Mochi! Kaisoo-yah!" Seru Taehyung menghampiri tiga sekawan di depannya.

Taehyung merangkul mesra kekasih bantetnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jiminie? _Is everything alright?_ " Tanya Taehyung lembut.

" _Mhm,_ Tae." Jawab Jimin sama lembutnya. Mengabaikan pasangan di depan mereka yang _jawdrop._

"Makan! Saatnya makan!" Interupsi Jongin disambung dengan Kyungsoo yang menarik Jimin, meninggalkan para _seme_ di belakang mereka.

"Bilang saja kalian kalah mesra dengan kami." Ucap Taehyung jengah.

 _Pyromaniac_

" _Semuanya sudah disiapkan, Tuan Min._ "

Yoongi tertawa kesetanan. "Baiklah. Pantau terus perkembangan kekasihku. Apakah dia melakukan _physical touch_ dengan si bahu lebar itu?"

" _Mereka bersama dengan dua orang lainnya, seperti_ _double date, Tuan. Park Jimin hanya mengelap sisa saus di bibir kekasihnya. Tunggu, Park Jimin memiliki dua kekasih, Tuan Min?_ "

Suasana hati Yoongi berubah buruk. Mendengar Jimin menyentuh bibir Taehyung saja sudah membuat Yoongi berang.

"Siapkan kamar di hotel terbaik kota ini, Bambam. Pastikan kekasihku pulang denganmu, terserah dia sadar atau pingsan. Dan jangan banyak tanya, dia hanya milikku! Si bahu lebar itu hanya ingin mendekati kekasihku. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

 _Pip_

Yoongi mendesah frustasi. Mengusap layar ponsel dan membuka salah satu filenya. Yoongi merasakan sesak di selangkangannya ketika melihat foto Jimin yang kacau tanpa busana. Kemudian Yoongi mencari video di file yang sama, dan ia merasakan celananya basah karena Jimin tampak begitu seksi saat mendesahkan namanya.

Sial. Sebelum Jimin kembali mendesah dalam kungkungannya, Yoongi harus menuntaskan _boner_ nya sendirian di dalam kamar mandi.

 _Pyromaniac_

Setiba di dekat gerbang sekolah, Taehyung bersikeras untuk mengantar Jimin kembali ke rumahnya.

Firasatnya buruk. Karena Taehyung sendiri merasakan seseorang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi.

"Tae, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jimin merengek dan menoel hidung Taehyung gemas.

"Yoongi tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, Mochi sayang. Kau tahu, aku bisa saja bunuh diri kalau dia kembali mengganggumu."

Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taehyung. "Percayalah. Aku akan melawannya Tae. Ilmu _taekwondo_ ku _hiaaak_ tak akan kusia-siakan. Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Taehyung mengecup berulang bibir kekasihnya. "Tentu saja, Mochi. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku tak akan pernah percaya pada Min Yoongi itu." Ujarnya sendu.

Jimin menyatukan dahi mereka. "Itu berarti kau tak sepenuhnya percaya padaku, Tae. Aku mohon."

Taehyung memeluk Jimin dan menghirup rakus aroma khas kekasihnya. "Baiklah. Tapi hubungi aku kalau menurutmu terjadi apapun yang mencurigakan. Aku akan datang. Oke sayang?"

"Uhm, oke."

Taehyung menunggu Jimin yang sedang menunggu taksi. Setelah tampak sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya, Jimin pun masuk.

"Ingat, Jiminie. Hati-hati, oke?" Peringat Taehyung sekali lagi.

"Iya iya, Taetae bawel!"

Setelah cukup jauh dari sekolah, Jimin yang berada di belakang kursi supir pun mencekik pengemudi di depannya.

"Bambam, berhenti atau aku jamin kau pasti mati di dalam sini."

Bambam langsung rem mobilnya, tak percaya bahwa dia terciduk.

 _Pyromaniac_

Mobil Bambam berhenti di pinggir jalan yang jauh dari keramaian.

Jimin keluar dari mobil, begitupun juga Bambam.

Jimin menelisik penampilan Bambam dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Sungguh bukan gaya anak sekolahan.

Pasti bolos bersama Yoongi, pikirnya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin karena Bambam yang menurut pada Yoongi layaknya pembantu pada majikannya.

"Yoongi yang menyuruhmu untuk membawaku, bukankah begitu?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Bambam hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gementaran.

"Kau butuh uang untuk orang tua dan sekolahmu makanya mau diperintah ini-itu oleh Yoongi, bukankah begitu?"

Bambam mulai menangis.

Jimin tak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat seseorang menangis karenanya. Panik dirasa, Jimin pun mengelus pundak Bambam walaupun sedikit enggan.

"Aku harap kau mengerti, Bambam. Berdekatan dengan Yoongi tak akan menjamin hidupmu kelak. Terimalah ini. Semoga bisa membiayaimu hingga kau mendapat pekerjaan." Hibur Jimin sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari saku sekolahnya.

 _Pastinya dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit._

Bambam menerima kartu itu dan kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin. Tak seharusnya aku menerima penawaran bodoh dari Yoongi. Dia akan datang, pergilah dengan mobil ini, Jimin."

"Aku akan menghadapi Yoongi. Kau saja. Aku takut kau akan tinggal nama setelah Yoongi mengetahui aku telah mempengaruhimu." Ujar Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Kau gila, dia akan gila dan membunuhmu setelah ini, Jimin."

"Aku memang sudah gila dari dulu, Bambam." Kekeh Jimin dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Senyumnya melebar saat menyadari Bambam yang bergidik karena Jimin mengiris lipatan lengannya dengan rapi. Ada beberapa luka samar irisan lama disana. Namun entah kenapa, tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Ah.. Chiminie lega." Bisik Jimin setelah darah mengucur hebat dari irisan itu. Seolah tindakan itu merupakan pusat kekuatannya, pupil Jimin mengelam dan ia mengarahkan pisau lipat itu pada Bambam.

"Aku.. Bisa kumat kapan saja, Bambam. Aku harap kau mengerti kenapa aku menyuruhmu pergi dari sini."

Bambam pun masuk ke dalam mobil walaupun masih berat hati untuk meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin mulai tertawa mengerikan dan berjalan ke arah mobil Bambam.

"Aku bilang pergi dari sini atau kubunuh kau, Bambam!" Ucap Jimin setengah teriak dan menumbuk beberapa kali jendela mobil Bambam dengan cukup kencang. Bambam yang sudah ketakutan pun kocar-kacir. Menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian langsung kabur.

Jimin tertawa hambar kemudian mengiris sekali lagi lipatan lengannya. Kenapa kemarin ia tak bawa saja pisau itu dan menancapkannya ke dada Yoongi sampai _namja_ kurang ajar itu mati kehabisan darah.

Ah, walau dibawa pun tetap akan gagal. Jimin bahkan ditelanjangi dan digagahi tanpa ampun. Pisau itu akan ia sembunyikan dimana?

Jimin membersihkan pisau lipat itu dengan lengan seragamnya, kemudian disimpan kembali dalam saku celananya.

Jimin terkesiap dan tersenyum mengejek ketika suara deruman mesin mobil menyapa gendang telinganya.

Tentu saja, Yoongi kemari dan sedikit tertegun ketika noda berwarna merah pada tubuh dan seragam Jimin mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Jimin? Bambam melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Jimin memekik kegirangan ketika Yoongi keceplosan.

"Kau memang brengsek, Tuan Min." Seru Jimin dan bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Kau menyuruhnya untuk membuntutiku, untuk apa? Untuk membuatku kembali mengangkang di bawahmu atau membiarkanmu menyetubuhiku sampai pingsan? Tidak, Yoongi. Kata terakhir?" Ujar Jimin santai dan mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

"Ji—Jim.. Lepaskanlah benda itu! Kau telah menyakiti dirimu!" Yoongi mendekat dan Jimin mengacungkan pisau itu hampir bersentuhan dengan mata kanan Yoongi.

"Mendekat lagi dan kau akan kehilangan penglihatan, pendengaran, perasa, kemudian denyut nadimu, Tuan Min." Ancam Jimin tak main-main.

Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Jimin mengiris berulang punggung Yoongi dan memberontak kasar dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Jimin bahkan menendang selangkangan kemudian menghajar tulang selangka Yoongi dengan sikutnya.

Yoongi tersungkur. Dengan sisa kekuatannya Yoongi dapat menghindar dari mata pisau Jimin yang barusan akan menusuk matanya, walaupun pipi Yoongi menjadi korbannya.

 _Plak_

Yoongi menampar Jimin dan membuang kasar pisau lipat Jimin.

"Kau itu kenapa, Park? Kau sadar dengan yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Yoongi sembari mengguncang pundak Jimin.

Wajah Jimin hampir mencium aspal jika Yoongi tak menahan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat dirinya.

"Ada aku, Jimin. Aku milikmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku, Jimin. Asalkan kau lega." Bisik Yoongi dan ia merasakan tubuh sang terkasih di depannya bergetar.

Yoongi menuntun Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah dirasa Jimin nyaman pada posisi duduknya, Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

 _Pyromaniac_

Kamar yang disewa Yoongi tampak berantakan dengan aktivitas Yoongi dan Jimin di dalamnya. Entah pakaian mereka yang dilempar asal hingga seprai terlepas dari tempatnya. Di mata Jimin, Yoongi tampak maskulin dengan irisan pada wajahnya namun begitu lihai menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Di mata Yoongi, kali ini Jimin tampak begitu liar dan menggairahkan dengan _menunggangi_ kebanggaannya dan kembali mendesahkan namanya. Bibir itu terbuka, dan kedua tangan Jimin dengan lihai memilin tonjolan kecil pada dadanya sendiri.

Yoongi semakin bersemangat untuk memuaskan hasratnya dan tentu saja.. Kepuasan sang terkasih.

Jimin merengek dan menggelinjang hebat saat _tiba_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Yoongi secepat kilat membalikkan posisi mereka dan terus menghujam titik nikmat Jimin sampai-sampai Jimin membolakan mata dan menggigit gemas bahu Yoongi.

"Milikku.." Geram Yoongi tepat di telinga Jimin.

Jimin menggelinjang lagi.

 _Pyromaniac_

" _Eommonim, tolong beritahu aku kalau Jimo sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat._ "

 **Tbc**

Annyeong *deepbow*

Ada apa dengan jiminie? Ada kelainan kah? Entahlah. Ehe.

Disarankan jangan dibaca pas sedang menjalankan puasa guys, hehe. Lebih baik pas buka iya kan xD

Ini short ncnya bukan dibuat" loh bener deh, sampai kuskip tuh ehe. Karena ini emang tentang yoongi dan keposesifannya pada jimin ehe.

Kalau mau hot, baca di dekat kompor aja gengs ehe xD

Makasih buat yang setia pd ff acu sampai dipm, walaupun hanya sedikit doang yg minat ffku *hiks* *deepbow again*

SILENT READERS I SEE YOU!*senyum psikopat ala jiminie*

- ** _Bunch of thx for y'all._**


End file.
